


Cover art for I’m a thousand miles away (but girl tonight you look so pretty)

by Starkate



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Scrub In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkate/pseuds/Starkate
Summary: This is created to work as a cover art for spilled_notes' wonderful story I’m a thousand miles away (but girl tonight you look so pretty)I had such a great time working with your lovely writing, thank you!





	Cover art for I’m a thousand miles away (but girl tonight you look so pretty)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m a thousand miles away (but girl tonight you look so pretty)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815205) by [spilled_notes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is created to work as a cover art for spilled_notes' wonderful story I’m a thousand miles away (but girl tonight you look so pretty)
> 
> I had such a great time working with your lovely writing, thank you!


End file.
